Sonya Summers
Sonya Summers is a character role-played by Spekel. Background Sonya Summers is a business woman and assassin. She founded the company [[Black Betty, Inc.|'Black Betty, Inc.']] with [[Gomer Colton|'Gomer Colton']] and [[Sean Tinker|'Sean Tinker']]. Known as a ruthless killer, she is respected by some and hated by many. She is one of the most feared women in the criminal underworld. Jailbreak and “Death” She was broken out of jail on Aug. 7, 2019, by the [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']] under the request of Nino Chavez. Nino wanted her dead for shooting his friend [[Coop Holliday|'Coop Holliday']]. Following the successful jailbreak, she was then deceived by Chang and was brought directly to Nino in a remote location. She was then beaten in the head multiple times with a wrench by Allen Widemann under Nino's orders. Her body was then dumped into the ocean and she was presumed dead. Sonya's Return A wearing scuba gear named "Funny Man" jumped into the ocean to retrieve Sonya's body. She was then brought to a secluded area where a mysterious doctor treated her. Once healed, Sonya and the doctor met at the Vanilla Unicorn. Sonya told the doctor that the last thing she remembered was sitting in jail, waiting to see whether or not she was getting a life sentence. The doctor explained to Sonya that for the next week she would not be in peak physical condition. He recommended that she not get back into her usual criminal activities. Reasons The doctor told Sonya that aside from the drugs, she is alive because Gomer 'wanted her alive. Sonya immediately asked if '''Gomer '''was okay, to which the doctor responded; "It is '''Gomer Colton, Gomer is always fine." '' Sonya felt like she had lost everything. The doctor stated it was ensured she had lost everything, that her actions took everything out from beneath her. The doctor pointed out to Sonya that the only reason they were both standing there is because [[Irwin Dundee|'Irwin Dundee']] did not do as commanded. By doing so Irwin procured a debt, one that he will have to pay, one that the doctor will have to settle with him. Recovery The doctor told Sonya that while she is recovering her strength, he will fill in the gaps of her memory when necessary. The doctor told her that he would answer one question honestly, with no 'cryptic bullshit' as she had put it. Sonya asked; "If I walk out that door, am I going to be hunted?" '' T''he doctor replied; ''"Not by me, and not by '''Nino. But I cannot be certain that any previous hostilities were put to rest, if people know that you are alive." '' Sonya believed that she could deal with anyone who would dare to come after her. The doctor, however, knew better and explained that if she were to fire a gun, the recoil would probably tear her own face off. He mentioned that she was barely alive and in no condition to fight. Sonya agreed with him and said she will lay low for a while to heal up and come up with a plan before heading back out. Raja's Choice Sonya had a private meeting with [[Raja Bahadur|'Raja Bahadur']] at a farm to give Raja back a pistol which they agreed would permanently kill if shot in the head. Raja was very sceptical of this because he felt Sonya was trying to deceive him since [[Arthur Hammond|'Arthur Hammond']] informed him that Sonya offered to kill him with that gun. Sonya denied wanting to actually kill Raja and said she just did not want the gun and reminded Raja that they were once close allies. Raja was told by several people that he was too trusting and he told Sonya he should use the gun on her. She defiantly told him to use the gun on her right now if he does not believe what she told him. Raja used the pistol and shot her multiple times in the chest and then dropped her body in the ocean. The Message After the incident with Raja, Sonya was presumed dead at sea. Her friends had not heard from her for quite some time and had no clue of her whereabouts. Months after her disappearance, Gomer received a random text message from Sonya's number which read in part: "...I'm ok. I don't know what happened but I've left the city, I thought it was safe. I was wrong. I want you to know I loved you and Tinker and I will miss u." Gomer would ask for proof that it was actually her by telling him something only they would know. Her response: "We both laid on the graves near shitville in the rain." '' With that '''Gomer' knew it was her and got closure on her status. The future is uncertain but for now Sonya Summers has left the city. Relationships * Gomer Colton - Best friend and trusted ally business partner and occasional romantic interest * Sean Tinker - Loyal friend a soldier and her business partner * [[David Barker|'David Barker']]' - '''Extremely trusted ally '''Sonya' cared deeply for David and was devastated by his death * [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Wang Chang']]' - '''Respected but she remembers that he and '''Chang Gang' handed her over to Nino * [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']] - Sonya once worked with Denzel but now hates him and looks to kill him * [[Nino Chavez|'Nino Chavez']] '- '''She realizes his power in the city but remembers what he did to her * [[Raja Bahadur|'Raja Bahadur']]' - Once one of her closest allies Raja attempted to kill her and left her for dead * [[Arthur Hammond|'''Arthur Hammond]]' - "'The Doctor" once worked for Nino but opted to save Sonya's life * [[Matthew Payne|'Matthew Payne']]' - '''Worked as security for Payne and he sold her the Black Betty building * [[The Families|'The Families']]' - Sonya worked with the green gang when doing business in the south side Fun Facts * '''Sonya often rides her motorcycle around the city * She gave opportunity to newcomers by letting them sell goods for her * She attempted to control the pawn shop to much resistance from local gangs * She had a special bond with David Barker '''and was enraged by his death * '''Sonya was often feared by her enemies due to her short temper and violent tendencies * A ruthless business woman she is willing do whatever it takes to succeed * She often goes by the alias of "Black Betty" * Successfully escaped from [[Bolingbroke Penitentiary|'Bolingbroke Penitentiary']] during an epic prison break * Has a metal plate in her skull due to an assault orchestrated by Nino Chavez Gallery SS.png|Black Betty the Assassin ss5.JPG|Sonya & Gomer kidnap a Russian ss0.JPG|Sonya fires at OTT ss1.JPG|A meeting with Raja ss2.JPG|Sonya kidnaps Coop Holiday ss7.JPG|Captured by Nino ss3.JPG|Sonya after nearly dying ss4.JPG|The Doctor saves Sonya ss6.JPG|The final encounter Category:Female